No longer in the Present
by blueorchid7
Summary: Tea and her friends say goodbye to the spirit Atem. The tomb colapses and Tea is not able to escape. She was some how manage to be sent into the past where Atem rules as pharaoh. Tea then is accuse of trying to kill the pharaoh. Now Tea is in big trouble.
1. No Longer in the Present

**Hey guys this is a new story for you. Hope you all enjoy this story. Don't worry I'll still be writing more stories for Wishing toForget.**

No longer in the Present

Chapter 1

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ishizu, Odion, Solomon Mutou, and Marik watch as Yugi duel against the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _I really don't want the pharaoh to return. We all been through so much together. _Thought Tea. _But I'm being selfish after all Atem is a spirit and he really needs to be with his own time. _Thought Tea. The Duel was coming close to close. _Oh but I really don't want to see him go. _Thought Tea.

The duel ended with Yugi as the winner. He was on his knees in tears. Atem came over and talked to him. Atem came to the door and said his name. Then all of a sudden the door open. The pharaoh went for the door Tea came forward and said her goodbyes like Yugi, Tristan, and Joey. When the pharaoh finally went through the door Tea tried to go after him, but Joey grabbed her shoulder. _Goodbye forever Atem. _Thought Tea. Tears streamed down her face. The door closes to Atem's resting place. All of a sudden the tomb was about to fall down. Everyone knew it was time to run and the Millennium Items were gone. Everyone ran for the door and Tea ran behind, but something had struck her from behind and Tea vanishes from sight.

Outside the tomb

Everyone made it outside the tomb. Yugi gave away his little speech. Tristan looks around at the group and then notices someone is missing. "Hey guys where's Tea?" Asked Tristan. Everyone looks around and discovered that Tea is not among them. "You don't think she is still in there do you?" Asked Joey. Fear is evident on his face. "If she is then she must be dead." Said Mr. Mutou. "What…dead…maybe we should tried and open the tomb." Said Joey. "It would be no use. Even if we did Tea would be dead." Said Ishizu. "Then we lost two great friends?" Said Yugi. The group was silent and did not say a word or move. Everyone head was bent down.

Tea screamed she went through what looked like a bunch of lights. _What' going on here? I was just in the tomb where am I going? _Thought Tea. She screams even more and then her whole world went black.

Tea woke up and found herself in a some sort of palace above on the balcony. She could not be seen by anyone. _Where am I? _Thought Tea. She looks over the balcony and shocked by what she sees. "Huh." Said Tea in a whisper. _Wait a minute isn't that Atem and the people holding Millennium Items. Oh no I'm in the past, but how? _Thought Tea. _I have to get out of here I stick out like a sore thumb. _Thought Tea. She looks down at her clothes and sees that she is still wearing a black top and pink shorts while everyone else is wearing Egyptian clothing. Tea turns her head and looks for a way out of the palace without being seen.

A man with a bow and arrow aimed right at the pharaoh. It was way to dark to see the man's face. The man releases his arrow from the bow. The arrow almost came to Atem's head but was instantly grab by one of the soldiers. "Guards grabbed that person with the bow and bring whoever it is before us." Said Seth. The man ran right into Tea and fell back. Tea fell back as well. He threw his bow and arrows at her. Tea caught them and looked down at them. _What is this for? _Thought Tea. "There it is and look the one trying to kill the pharaoh is a female. Grab her!" Said one of the guards. The guards ran for her. Tea got up and ran as fast as she could. _What killed the pharaoh? I've been framed. I've got to find a way out of here and fast or who knows what they'll do to me. _ Thought Tea. Tea then spotted a vase that was just big enough for her to fit in. She took off the top and climbed right in the vase. She puts the top back on the vase and hopes no one notices her. "Where did she go?" Said one voice. "I don't know?" Said another. "Go back and report to the priest and pharaoh the description of the one who tried to kill the pharaoh." Said one. "She had some weird clothing." Said one. "It shouldn't be hard to find her." Said one. All of a sudden the voices and feet disappear. Tea let out a breath of air. _Oh great now I'm in bigger trouble than before. _Thought Tea. Tea was about to get out of the vase, but then realize someone was carrying it. _Where am I going now? _Thought Tea. The vase was carried outside to the market place.

The guards return back where the pharaoh, the six priest, the advisor, and Mana where. "Did you get the one trying to kill the pharaoh?" Asked Seth. He walks down toward the guards. "We lost her." Said one of the guards. He looked down at the grown as he spoke. "Her?" Asked Atem. "Yes. She has light skin, short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore strange clothing." Said a different guard. He stood behind the other guard. "Go and post up a sign everywhere for the woman and description of her." Said Seth. "And bring her here before us." Said Isis. The guards bow and left the room. As soon as the guards left the priest turn to the pharaoh. "Do you think this female is a threat?" Asked Shadi. "She must be after all she tried to kill the pharaoh." Said Seth. "Well do you think someone hired her for the job or is working for someone?" Asked Karim. "Well whether or not she is she must be brought in for questioning." Said Atem.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. **


	2. In Disguise

**Hope you all love chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

In Disguise

Egypt

The vase arrived outside of the city. The merchant laid the vase down on the ground and turn to see if any costumers would stop by. Tea opens the lid and sees she made it out of the palace. _Great I'm finally out of the palace at least I won't have to face those guards. _Thought Tea. Tea got out of the vase while the merchant was talking to a costumer. _Now all I need is clothes. _Tea thought. Tea then spotted an Egyptian dress, put over her clothing, and spotted a hood to wear over the gown. Tea walked out of the shop before anyone would stop and talk to her. The hood was not above her head. _Now to find a way out of here. _Thought Tea.

Tea walks down the street with her head down. _How will I ever get home? _Thought Tea. Tears started streaming down her face as she continues to walk down the street. Then she notices a sign with a bunch of people around it. "Can you believe it." Said one woman. "A reward for seven hundred pieces of silver to capture the woman who tried to kill the pharaoh." Said a man. Tea suddenly heard what the crowd had said. She got a little closer to hear if they would say anything else. "What does she look like?" Asked a woman. "She is described to have short brown hair, blue eyes, and weird type of clothing." Said a man. Tea lifted up her hood up to her face as soon as she heard the description of herself. Tea walks out of the crowd into the busy street.

Palace

"Have the signs been sent out?" Asked Seth. His arms were crossed. "Yes, they have." Answer a guard. "Very good now get more men to continue the search." Commanded Seth. The guard bowed and ran out of the room. Seth turns to the Atem. "Not to worry pharaoh we will find the girl who wears strange clothing." Said Seth. Atem just nodded. "Do you think she has gotten far?" Asked Isis. All the priests turn towards her. "Even if she did she would easily died in the desert and besides no one get out of Egypt now." Said Seth. Atem got up from his throne and went into the hallway. "Well when you get her come and get me out of my chambers I'll be resting." Said Atem. The priests bowed as the pharaoh left for his chambers. The priests sat there talking.

Outside the palace

Tea walk towards the front gate. _I need to get out of Egypt. _Thought Tea. _There has to be some sort of gate. _Thought Tea. She then saw some other trying to get out to. "Hey we need to get home." Said a man. "I'm sorry sir, but by order of the pharaoh no one is to leave until the woman who tried to kill the pharaoh is found." Said one of the guards. Tea turns her back from the gate. _So much for getting out of Egypt. _Thought Tea. She walks right back into the city. _But how will I ever get home? _Thought Tea. Little did she know that one of the guards saw her shoe and realized how different it was from Egyptian shoes. The guard was going to grab her, but then a huge crowd had crowed around her. _So the woman is in disguise. I'll alert everyone in the palace. _Thought the guard.

Palace

In the palace, things were getting set up for the pharaoh's birthday celebration. "Priest Seth." Said one of the guards. "Did you find the woman?" Asked Seth. "We did, but we could not grab her. It turns out she is in disguise." Said one of the guards. "Interesting. I guess she figure she would be spotted to easy with those clothes on." Said Mahad. "Go back into Egypt and don't stop until you have that woman." Said Seth. The guard bowed low and left for the priests to continue setting up. "And make sure to bring her back alive." Said Atem. He came into the room. "Pharaoh." Said Seth. The guard bowed low and left the room. "Why alive?" Asked Seth. "Did you consider that maybe if she is working for someone that we can find out whom and get her to tell us who or use other means if necessary." Said Atem. He held his Millennium Puzzle when he said other means. He left the room leaving his priests to talk.

**Chapter 2 is done. Chapter 3 is on its way.**


	3. Caught

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 3. **

Chapter 3

Caught

Market

Tea continued to walk until she sees a group of women who look like they were being herded. The females had hoods to cover up their faces and half of them had their faces reveal. Tea went to the man who was watching from the sidelines as the females were being taking. _What's going on? _Thought Tea. "They are taking a look at all the ladies?" Asked a man. "Yeah. Something about the female being in disguise." Said a different man. Tea over hears the conversation and turns around, but her arm is grab. Tea turns around and sees a guard. "Come on take off the hood and reveal yourself." Said the guard. Tea nods her head and the guard lets go of Tea's arm. Tea moves her arms to were her hood was. The guard put his hands on waist. Tea turns and runs away from the guard. "HEY!" Yelled the guard. "GET BACK HERE!" Cried the other guard. He signals for all the other guards to grab her.

Tea continue running knocking down a lot of vases and clothing as she ran. _I got to get out of here. Who knows what they'll do if they catch me. _Thought Tea. Tea took a left down the corner and spotted a rope to the building. She climbs up the rope to the top of the building. Tea pulls up the rope so none of the guards would see where she went. "Hey where did she go?" Asked one guard "I don't know." Said another guard. "Lets keep searching." Said another guard. The guards soon split up in different directions in search of Tea. _That was to close I'll have to be more careful. Lucky for me that rope was there. _Thought Tea. She put the rope back along the wall. Little did Tea know that she was being followed by a woman with a Millennium Necklace.

_There she is. _Thought Isis. _The guards did well and it looks like she is falling right into Atem's hands. This was his idea. _Thought Isis. _She must be new to Egypt that's where the way to the palace. Unless she is going to try to attack again. I had better alert the guards. _Thought Isis. She followed close behind Tea.

_This place is like a maze I'm not sure were I'm going. _Thought Tea. Tea continue to walk until she made it back at the palace. "What's this?" Said Tea. _I came right back to the palace. It's a good thing no guards are around. _Thought Tea. She starts to back up and bumps into one of the guards. That guard grabs her arms and Tea tries to struggle free. "We finally got her." Said one of the guards. Isis came up from behind the guards. Isis came in front of Tea. "Trying to sneak right back in and kill the pharaoh well you get to see the pharaoh very soon." Said Isis. "The pharaoh's plan work." Said the guard that was holding Tea. "Yes. Now I believe it is time to see the pharaoh and the rest of the high priests. _Oh no. What will they do to me. I have to think fast. _Thought Tea. Tea was drag into the palace by the guards with Isis in front.

Inside the palace

The priests were in the throne room waiting for Isis to return from the market. Atem sat on his throne he had a small smirk when he saw Isis along with guards bring Tea in. "Your plan work pharaoh." Said Isis. "I knew it would." Said Atem. His priests to where Tea stood. Tea was shaking nervously in the guards grip. "Now then rather than use the Millennium Eye to take a peak inside your mind. We have some questions for you." Said Seth. "Where did you come from?" Asked Seth. "I can't…can't tell you." Said Tea. "You do understand that we have the power to search inside your mind anytime. We also have the power to send you to the Shadow Realm." Said Seth. Tea look up in fear. _What am I going to do I can't tell them I'm from the future, but if I don't tell them then I'll be sent to the Shadow Realm like my friends and I were when we play Duel- wait a minute I know how to get out of this. _Thought Tea. "I won't tell you unless pharaoh plays a game with me." Said Tea. Atem eyes were on Tea's eyes. All the priests were shock by her outburst. "And what game is that?" Asked Atem. "Duel Monsters and if I win you let me go free." Said Tea. Atem laugh along with his high priests. "Do you think you can beat me?" Asked Atem. _Actually no, but it should give me some time to spare. _Thought Tea. "Yes I do." Said Tea. She tried to show no fear in her eyes. "Fine then I accept your challenge, but if I win I decide your fate." Said Atem. _Oh man I have to win this duel or think of some sort of escape or I'm done for. _Thought Tea. Atem gave a small smirk as if reading her thoughts. "Since it is late we will play this game tomorrow." Said Atem. "And you will have a room close to the dungeons and if you tried to escape then your fate will be decided by me." Said Atem. Tea just gulped at the thought of what he could do. Atem motions for the guard to take Tea away. Tea was drag out of the throne room.

**Here is chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


	4. Trying to Escape

**Here is chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Trying to Escape

Tea's cell

Tea was taken by the guards to a room and had long foot chains up to the wall by her ankles. She was glad to be able to move her hands. _Great now what? I need to come up with a plan before tomorrow come. _Thought Tea. She yawns a little bit. _But I'm so sleepy I need to sleep. _Thought Tea. Her eyes started to close. She was starting to fall asleep. _NO- I can't fall asleep now I must come up with a plan. _Thought Tea. _Wait I know how to get out of here. _Thought Tea. She had a small paper clip. She went at work against her chains. _This might take awhile. _Thought Tea.

Throne Room

Atem smiled at the thought of playing the game with the prisoner. _This will be a good Shadow Game. _Thought Atem. He leaned on his hand on his throne. _Doesn't she know that I am the best at this game. _Thought Atem. _She must be trying to escape. No problem I'll be waiting near the door of the palace when she gets there. _Thought Atem.

The priests sat near where Atem's throne. They whispered to each other. "I can't believe that girl challenge pharaoh to a duel." Said Mahad. "Just what was she thinking?" Asked Seth. "Does she think she would win?" Asked Karim. Atem laugh a little causing all the priest to look up. "She just planning her escape." Said Atem. "How do you know?" Asked Mana. She came near her life long friend. "I could see it all in her eyes." Said Atem. "She has no idea how easy she is to read." Said Atem. "Do you want us to stay near her door?" Asked Mahad. Atem shook his head. "No I'll go and get her with some guards. Like I said to her if she tries to escape I would decide her fate." Said Atem. He smiled at his priest. They smiled back knowing that their pharaoh knew what he was doing.

Tea's cell

_I almost- Got it. _Thought Tea. She pick locked her chains and then ran to the door. _I'm glad they didn't lock the door. _Thought Tea. Tea ran out of her cell and walked quietly down the hall. _I wonder what time it is. _Thought Tea. She looked outside and saw it was dark. _Hopefully everyone is asleep. _Thought Tea. _Then this will almost be an easy escape. _Thought Tea. _Now to find a way out of here with out running into any guards, priests, or worst Atem himself. _Thought Tea. She turns left and then right. She starts to hope that she will not get lost.

Throne Room

"Well I think it's time to put this plan in action." Said Atem. "Come my guards let us go to where this girl will be trying to escape." Said Atem. The guards and he left leaving the priests, his advisor, and Mana in the throne room. "How do you think he knows these things?" Asked Mana. "Plain and simple. He has the Millennium Puzzle which helps him see probably right through that girl." Said Seth. All the priests nodded in agreement. "I wonder what Atem has plan for her?" Asked Seth. "Well whatever it is I'm just glad I'm not her." Said Isis. Seth looks up at her. "Did your Millennium Necklace show you what will happen to her?" Asked Seth. "Yes, but the punishment won't be to harsh." Said Isis. "Well what is it?" Asked Mana. Isis smiled at Mana. "You all will find out soon." Said Isis.

Halls

_So far, I manage to get five dead ends. This palace is like maze. A big one too. _Thought Tea. Tea took a right then a left turn until she saw some light. "Yes." Said Tea. _Here's the exit now to get out of here. There would be no way I would beat Atem at Duel Monsters. _Thought Tea. She walk out the doors into the moonlight. She smiled at her escape, but then gasped. Tea saw Atem standing right in front of her with a smirk on his face. "How…ho…how did…you know?" Asked Tea. "How did I know you would try to escape it was quite simple you did not look like you would really play that game with me." Said Atem. "So you were running scared." Said Atem. _Wow when he says it like that it makes me think back when he duel against Panic in Duelist Kingdom. _Thought Tea. Tea backed away from Atem. Atem took a step towards her. Tea was about to run, but was grab by two guards. Tea starts to struggle against their hold. Atem smirk at her. "There is no escape." Said Atem "Now like I said before if you try to escape I would decide your fate." Said Atem. "OH NO!" Screamed Tea. "You can't please don't." Said Tea. She starts to have tears streaming down her face. Atem unmoved by the tears. "Don't worry it won't be to painful for you." Said Atem. "But before I do what is your name?" Asked Atem. Tea looks up at him and shakes her head. "You won't tell me your name that's fine I'll learn it very soon." Said Atem. Tea looks up confuse and gasp when she sees an eye above his forehead and his Millennium Puzzle starting to glow. She could not hear what he said. There was a bright flash forcing the guards to let go of Tea and shield their eyes.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 4. I'll have chapter 5 up as soon as I can.**


	5. Illusions and Fun

**Here is chapter 5. It is a little different than I had in mind. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

Illusions and Fun

Throne Room

Atem carried Tea to the throne room. He lay her down on the floor. Everyone look to see if she what the pharaoh would do. Atem squat next to her on the floor of the throne room. Tea groaned which made everyone except the pharaoh and Isis jump. "She's still alive." Said Mana. Atem put his finger over his mouth and hush her. Mana sat back in the chair and watch. Tea started to stir and everyone did all they could not to make a single sound.

_Oh that was a bright flash. Hey where am I. _Thought Tea. _It looks like Domino City. _Thought Tea. Tea looks around and finds the gang looking right at her. "Yugi!" Shouted Tea. "Oh Yugi." Said Tea. Yugi looks down at her. "What's wrong?" Asked Yugi. "I had the worst dream ever." Said Tea. She reaches over and hugs Yugi very tight. Yugi blushes and then hugs back. "Everything is okay now Tea." Said Yugi.

Throne Room

Everyone smile at Tea. They all knew that it was just an illusion that she saw. Atem hug her back while she hugs him very tight. It was better to get answers from her this way. Atem shush her when she cried on his shoulder. Tea smiled at Atem and wiped her tears away. Tea got up with Atem and walk around. "Yugi I'm going to walk on home." Said Tea. "I'll walk you home so you won't faint again." Said Atem. Tea and Atem both walk out of the throne room. "What power was that?" Asked Mana. "That was an illusion that pharaoh used on her. It should wear off soon, but you know how he'll play a little game with her before it wears off." Said Isis. "What kind of game?" Asked Mana. "It's a game that we will play will soon." Answer Isis.

Hallway

Atem and Tea continue to walk down the hall near where Tea was being held. Tea open the door to what she thought was her home. It was the room where she was being held. Only this time Atem would lock the door and have her hands chained up as well. Tea walked in with Atem behind her. Tea closes the door behind both of them. Tea sat down, where she thought was a chair, on the floor near the chains. Atem walks over and lock the chains on her wrists and ankles. Tea did not notice any of this and sat down without thinking she was been chained up. Atem was about to leave the room. "Hey Yugi, where are you going?" Asked Tea. "I'll be right back I'm just going to get some of are friends." Answer Atem. He hoped that this girl had more friends. "Oh you mean Joey, Tristan, and Serenity." Said Tea. "Yeah." Answer Atem. Atem left the room and locked the door. _This where my priests, Mana, probably my advisor, and I have some fun. _Thought Atem.

Throne Room

Atem returns to the throne room. "Is it time?" Asked Isis. "It's time." Said Atem. He signal for the priests, Mana, and his advisor to follow after him. "What are you going to do to that girl? You already made her see you as her friend." Said Atem's advisor. "I'll explain everything all the way to her cell." Said Atem. They continue on the way down her cell.

Tea's cell

Tea sat down in the cell. She receive a knock on her door. "Hey Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity." Said Tea. Atem enter along with Mahad, Mana, and Karim. "Hey girl." Said Mana. She was excited as ever. Mahad had to grab her wrist to make her remember the plan. Tea smiled at the priests. They all smiled back at Tea. Tea look up at Atem then gasp when she saw that his face was melting she scream, but then saw all her friends faces were melting making her scream louder. Tea tried to get up and run, but then she notice that she was chain up. She looked up and saw monsters looking back at her. She screamed louder and then the door open and she scream louder when she thought she saw more monsters enter her cell. She then struggle harder against her chains.

Tea's cell

The priests all laugh when they saw Tea scream louder. Atem went through her hair. Tea squirmed when he did that. Mana came close to her face and made a funny face. Tea screamed even louder. The advisor could not stand the noise and left the room. All the priests got in her face, which made Tea, scream no matter what they did. Atem came close to Tea's face. Tea still just scream. Atem smirk and then said which made everyone laugh. "Mine and mine alone." Said Atem. "What?!!!" Asked Tea. Atem then grabbed her face with his hand. Atem lean in and kiss her lips. Tea starts to squirm even more. From Tea's perspective, she saw or thought she saw the monster lick her mouth. Atem let go and smirk at her. The priests did not expect him to kiss her and were shock when he did. Atem then signal for everyone to leave he look at Tea who then fainted. Atem smirk and left the room. He then locks the door. Everyone laugh at their so call fun. They all left and went to their chambers. Atem smirk at the thought of the kiss. _I say that was a light punishment. _Thought Atem.

**This was chapter 5. I had not thought of putting all this in this story. Chapter 6 will be updated real soon.**


	6. Prisoner Tea

**Here is chapter 6. Hope you all enjoy and thank you all for reviewing.**

Chapter 6

Prisoner Tea

Morning

Tea's cell

Tea wakes up from her sleep and discovers chains around her wrists and ankles. _Hey how did I get- Oh that's right it was Atem. That was a terrible nightmare. _Thought Tea. Tea remember Atem being at the front door of the palace. _He knew I would try to escape. It's like he read right through my own strategy. _Thought Tea. She moves her legs up to her stomach and rests her head on them. She had tears coming down her face. _Now I'll never get home. And I never did anything to kill the pharaoh. _Thought Tea. She wept for a long while in her own little cell.

Hallway

Atem walks down the hall and turns to the door where the female prisoner is being held. _I got to get all this info out of this girl and who she works for. _Thought Atem. Atem was about to unlock Tea's cell and then he stop. _And I know just the trick._ Atem turns and sees a servant who walks down where the food is being prepared. Atem follows after the servant.

Tea's cell

Tea finally stops crying and wipes away her tears. _What will Atem do to me. _Thought Tea. Tea hears a door open and sees a servant. He had golden blond hair which reminded Tea of Joey. The servant put a plate of fruit near her and left the room. Atem comes in to take the place of the servant. Atem closes the door. Atem steers right into Tea's eyes. He showed no sorrow for the girl. Atem takes a couple of steps to Tea. Tea only pushes herself against the wall. Atem smirk at her as she does that. "Did you sleep well with those monsters and illusions?" Asked Atem. Tea looks up at Atem almost in anger. "That was you and your tricks?!" Asked Tea almost in anger. "That was the power of the Millennium Puzzle that you witness last night and I was staying true to my word when I said I would decide your fate. The next time you try to escape like that and I assure you, your fate will be worst than the one last night." Said Atem. Tea shivers at the thought of those illusions they seemed so real. "You must be hungry have a peach." Said Atem. He picks up the peach and puts it in Tea's hand. Tea takes the peach, but was afraid to eat it for the thought of it being poison. As if reading her mind Atem takes the peach from Tea's hands, eats it, and then hands it back to Tea. Tea realizes it wasn't poison, and was about to take a bite, but she turns the peach on the opposite side were Atem had taken a bite of the peach. Atem smirk as she started to eat down on her meal.

Throne Room

"Any idea of who that girl is?" Asked the pharaoh's advisor. "All we got were some people call Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Serenity." Said Seth. All the priests nodded. "Did she tell where she is from?" Asked the advisor. "No. I could have looked in her mind with my Millennium Rod, but the pharaoh told us not to look in her mind until she earns the pharaoh's trust." Said Seth. Seth sighs and looks up. "Sounds more like an excuse to me." Continue Seth. All the priests nodded in agreement. "Well if the pharaoh says not to check in her mind then we won't until the time is right." Said Mahad. "Where is the pharaoh?" Asked Mana. "He went to get more information out of that girl." Answer Isis. "I have a question why did he kiss her?" Asked Seth. "I mean the girls is his enemy for trying to kill him." Continue Seth. All the priests just shrugged their shoulders. "Probably to freak her out with the illusion thing." Answer Mana. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Tea's cell

Tea nearly finishes her plate of fruit. She was on her apple. "You know I would never let my prisoners eat like this especially ones who try to kill me." Said Atem. Tea drops the apple and looks up in Atem's purple and serious eyes. She blushes very lightly. "I wasn't trying to kill you." Said Tea. "Then explain how a bow and arrow got in your hands." Said Atem. "I was fame." Said Tea. Atem glares at her with a small hint of anger. "Then explain how and why you where in the palace?" Asked Atem. Tea avoids his eyes. _I can't tell him I'm from the future who knows what could happen in the future. I'll have to come up with something. _Thought Tea. "I can't remember." Said Tea. Atem back away. He was heading for the door and then turns to face Tea. "Since I've been a good host I believe I deserve to know your name. Tea looks up at Atem. _I guess I can tell him my name. _Thought Tea. She sighs lightly. "It's Tea." Answer Tea. "Well Tea I was hoping to get more info out of you, but since you refuse I might have you sent to the Shadow Realm for not answering all my questions." Said Atem. Tea starts to shake nervously at the thought. "Hey don't worry I wouldn't think of sending you there." Said Atem. He leaves the cell.

**Here is chapter 6. Like I said in my other story I'll be on vacation and won't be able to update so soon, but please review.**


	7. New Escape

**Here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 7

New Escape

Tea's cell

Tea sat on the floor of her mini cell. _I have to get out of here, but even if I do, there's a chance of being capture again and Atem will make sure the next punishment is worst. _Thought Tea. Tea sighs and moves her legs away from her body. _There must be another way to escape from here, but how? _Thought Tea. She bends her head almost in defeat until she hears a sound from outside the door. _Uh oh sounds like Atem's back. _Thought Tea. She starts to shake, but then gasp when the door opens. A man with broken iron chains comes to the door. "What this isn't the way out." Said the man. He sees Tea on the floor. The guy with brownish hair looks down at Tea with his green eyes. "Who are you?" Asked Tea. The guy smirks at her. "You haven't heard of me I'm not surprise I'm the great thief Don." Said Don.

Throne Room

"Hey pharaoh what is that?" Asked Mana. She walked in the throne room and sees Atem has something long and golden. "This is something for the female prisoner." Answer Atem. He shows Mana the chains he had gotten from a merchant who used to have a slave. Mana looks closer at the chains. "Why get those?" Asked Mana. Atem smirks and looks up at Mana. "To keep a closer eye on the female prisoner and make her my personal slave." Said Atem. "The chain is hook to my throne." Said Atem. "So you'll have as a slave?" Asked Mana. "Yes." Answer Atem. "Tell the guards to bring the female prisoner here." Said Atem. Mana bows and goes tell the guards.

Tea's cell

"May I ask who are you and what are you in for?" Asked Don. He came in the cell looking for a way out. "I'm Tea and I've been frame." Said Tea. Don looks at Tea. "Frame for what?" Asked Don. _Should I tell him? No I don't think I will. _Thought Tea. "Just frame." Answer Tea. "So you won't tell me that's fine." Said Don. He was about to walk out of Tea's cell. "Wait!" Yelled Tea. Don turns around and looks at Tea. "Can you get me out of these chains?" Asked Tea. Don shakes his head. "Listen I don't have time for this I'm trying to get out of the palace." Said Don. "Please." Asked Tea. She gave him her best puppy eyes look. Don sighs and goes gets the keys from the guard. "I must be getting soft." Said Don. Tea smiles at him as he comes and unlocks her chains. Tea feels her wrists with her hands. Tea gets up from the floor and out of the cell. Don leaves the cell and heads right Tea follows after him. Don then stops and turns to look at her. "Why are you following me?" Asked Don. Tea looks up at him. "Cause I want out of here too and as soon as we are out of the palace I promise to stop following you." Said Tea. Don just sighs. "Alright then try to keep up if you don't. Don't think I'll wait for you." Said Don. He runs down the hall and Tea follows close behind him.

Hallway

Two guards come down the hallway. "Boy I think the pharaoh has gone a little soft on this prisoner." Said one guard. "Why do you say that?" Asked the other guard. "Simple he would usually allow his priests to use the Millennium Items to punish anyone who would try to him." Answer the guard. "Well I guess you're right now she'll be use as his personal slave." Said the other guard. The two guards continue down the hall until they saw Tea's cell open one-guard peeks in the cell and discover that the cell is empty. "The prisoner has escape. Go back and tell the pharaoh." Said the guard. He pushes the other guard forward. He went to tell the other guards that the prisoner has escape.

Throne Room

The priests came in the room and saw the chains Atem held. They all talk about the chains in private and the female prisoner. A guard ran right into the throne room. "The female prisoner…has escape!" Yelled the guard. Causing everyone to jump. "Don't let that female outside of this palace." Order Seth. Atem sat in his throne and sighs. _I told her if she escapes again her punishment will be worst. I won't send her to the shadow realm. _Thought Atem. Atem looks down at Shadi. Atem looks away and smirks. _I know exactly what her punishment will be for escaping again. _Thought Atem.

Hallway

Tea and Don made dozens of twists and turns down the hallway. "Now which way?" Asked Tea. She was getting a little tired of all the turns. "I guess- Don was interrupted by a shouting guard. "The prisoner has escaped!" Don heard noise coming down where they were. "Run down this hallway." Whisper Don. Tea just nodded and ran down the hallway after him. Don sees an open window and a curtain. Don ties the curtain to the window. Tea sees him ties it. "Make sure this does not come loose." Said Don. Tea simply nods and watches him go down the window. He lands safely on the ground and then runs off. Tea is about to exit through the window. "There she is!" Yelled a guard. Tea turns and gasp. She exits through the window and goes down. The guards run to the window and see her go down rather slowly. "You go warn the others and make sure to bring her back before the pharaoh!" Order the other guard. The other guards left. The guard at the window pulls the tied curtain back up making Tea yell. Tea moves faster than the curtain. She later loses her grasp and falls back. She was caught by one of the guards who caught her. The guard from the window yelled down. "Is she alright!" Yelled the guard. "Yeah. Just a shock from the fall I guess." Said the guard on the ground. "Good let's take her to the pharaoh!" Yelled the guard from the window. The guard carries Tea towards the palace. The other guard goes to report the female prisoner has been caught.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up real soon.**


	8. Punishment

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 8. Thank you all for your reviews they encourage me to continue.**

Chapter 8

Punishment

Outside

Tea was carried by a guard into the palace. Tea opens her eyes halfway. _Oh no I was caught got to get…out…but…so…tired. _Thought Tea. Tea closes her eyes and falls back to being unconsciousness. The guard came to the palace entrance and pass Tea's unconscious body to another guard. Then Mana shows up. "Don't take her in yet take her to the servant stables make sure she bathes and changes into the servant's clothing by order of the pharaoh." Said Mana. The guards all nodded and carry Tea to the servant's stable.

Servant Stable

Tea was awaken by a female servant. Tea was told to bathe and change into different clothing. Tea did bathe and change into different clothing. _What is the pharaoh planning. If I know Atem he usually has, a plan- so there must be more than having me wear servant clothing. _Thought Tea. She had on white shirt that show a little bit of her stomach and a white skirt that went pass her ankles and the cartouche Atem gave her before he left for the afterlife. The female servant then pushes Tea out the door were she was greeted by a guard who grabs her arms and heads to the palace. "The pharaoh is waiting for you. He says he can't wait to see you." Said the guard. He gave a light laugh. Tea gulps and looks up at the palace. _Now I'm in for it. _Thought Tea.

Throne Room

Atem sits on the throne his five priests talk about the girl escaping. He smiles when he sees Tea being drag back in the palace. "Hello Tea. I'm so glad to see you." Said Atem. Tea looks up at him. "I…I…wish I could say the same." Said Tea. She was trying to build up some confidence. Atem smiles down at her. He looks up at everyone in the room. "Leave us please." Said Atem. Everyone bows and leaves. The guard still holds Tea. Atem signals for him to leave too and the guard with a question expression written all over his face bows and leaves. Tea and Atem are the only ones in the throne room. _Why ask everyone to leave. _Thought Tea. Atem came to were Tea stand. "So you believe you could escape." Said Atem. Tea says nothing and looks at him in fear. "Well it's time for you to face your second punishment. Shadi come out and delete her mind." Said Atem. "WHAT!" Shouted Tea. Tea gasps and backs into Shadi who held the Millennium Key at her head. Atem sees Tea's face goes blank. He grabs the golden chains and put it on Tea's wrist and around her waist.

Shadi returns into the throne room. Tea sits on the floor like a puppet. Her eyes show that she is empty of thought. "I take it her memory is deleted." Said Atem. Shadi shakes his head. "I can't delete people's memory I only rewrote her memory." Said Shadi. Shadi looks down at Tea. "Her thoughts and memories are quite interesting I think we should tell the high priests." Said Shadi. Atem grabs Tea's arm, pulls her near his throne, and sits her on the floor. "Very well, but in the mean time she will be my personal slave." Said Atem. He gives a light laugh along with Shadi. He smiles at Tea. Tea looks up at Atem and lightly smiles back.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be up soon.**


	9. What to do With Tea

**Sorry it took awhile to come up with anything for this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. And thank you all for reading and reviewing my story it means a lot. **

Chapter 9

What to do With Tea

Throne Room

Tea brought the tray of food to the pharaoh. Atem smiles at Tea while she bows. She smiles back lightly. Atem takes the peach from the tray. She then sits next to the throne in chains. She looks out blankly while Atem touches her head like a pet with his hand. All the other five priests come in and see the girl prisoner in chains with food in her hands and a blank expression. _Could she be no more than a puppet? _Thought Seth. Seth sees Shadi come out of the corner. As if answering a question. Shadi nods his head. "The girl prisoner will be no threat to anyone, but I must tell you all what I saw in her mind." Said Shadi. "I'll go get Simon." Said Isis. "I'm sure he'll want to hear this." Said Isis. "Hey ya!" Yelled Mana. "Did you forget to invite me?" Asked Mana. Mahad looks right at her. "No we were just going to start without you." Said Mahad. He crosses his arms knowing Mana would also want to know. Isis exits the room to go get Simon.

Shadi explained to everyone what was in Tea's head and how most things were block from him. "So this girl is from the future?" Asked Isis. "That is what her mind show me, but it could be a trick to take out the pharaoh." Said Shadi. He looks right at the girl. "For some reason I cannot see anything else in her mind." Said Shadi. Everyone in the room gasp. "Do you think this girl went back in time just to kill the pharaoh?" Asked Mahad. "I don't know." Said Shadi. "Well whether or not she did she must stay in the palace forever. She might be too dangerous to let go of." Said Seth. Everyone nods in agreement. Atem looks down at Tea who sat almost like a puppet and he smiles down at her.

Tea's mind

"_What where am I?" _Said looks around and sees that she is in Domino City. _"Hey I'm back, but when if this is just another trick." _Said puts her hand on her chin. Tea turns and sees Yugi with his back turn from her. _"Yugi, hey Yugi!" _Shouted Tea. She runs over to him. _"I'm glad to see you." _Said Tea. Yugi turns around to see Tea and smiles at her. Tea gasps when she sees Yugi's face melting and him smiling at her. _"OH! NO! NOT AGAIN!" _Shouted Tea. She turns to run, but is grab on the wrist. Tea turns and starts to struggle against Yugi's grip. Tea looks up at Yugi's face and gasp and sees instead of seeing Yugi she sees Atem who was holding her grip. He smiles at her and grabs her other wrist. Tea struggles even harder against Atem's grip. Tea sees that the scenery changes and sees the palace. Tea sees all the priests around her. Atem releases Tea causing her to fall back. _"Welcome to your mind Tea." Said Shadi. "What!" _Shouted Tea.

"_I said welcome to your mind."_ Said Shadi. Tea looks at him with shock on her face. _"If this is my mind then how is it that you all our in it?" _Asked Tea. She looks around at the group. Shadi lifts up the Millennium Key for Tea to see. _"I use this and everyone that you have seen in the palace are here." _Said Shadi. "And there is no escaping us." Said Shadi. Tea gets up and turns to see that she is surrounded. Tea sees a small open space she that could be her only escape root. Tea looks like she is about tackle and the priests get prepare for the tackle. Tea shocks the priests by running for the open space. Tea runs out the palace. The priests all laugh when they see her leave the palace. _"Does she not know that there is no escape." _Said Seth. _"She'll never escape from her mind."_ Said Atem. Atem and his priests vanish from sight.

Throne Room.

Atem unlocks the chains that held Tea. Tea does not react at all to this. She just sits there like a puppet. Atem picks up Tea in his arms. He has Tea's head against his chest. He carries her down the hallway to a different room from where she stay before. This room has a bed with no windows. Atem lies Tea down on the bed. Atem gets the chains attached from her bed and locks it to her wrists. He then bends down and kisses her forehead. Tea does not react to the kiss and simply looks up with blank eyes. He goes near her ear. "Close your eyes." Said Atem. As soon as Atem had said it, Tea closes her eyes. He moves his head close to her lips. He then kisses her upper lip and rises from his spot. Atem smiles down at the new very obedient servant, but then he sees a necklace around her neck he was about to grab it and then shakes his head. " I'll let you keep that." Said Atem. He goes to the door, exits the room, then locks it from the outside, and heads for his chambers.

_Atem's Chamber_

_I'm glad we decided to keep her. _Thought Atem. He sits in his chair and smiles. _She is quite a beauty. _Thought Atem. Atem sighs lightly. He heads for his bed and falls asleep. With Tea on his mind. _I'll never let her go, never. _Thought Atem.

**Here was chapter 9. I'll have chapter 10 up as soon as I can.**


	10. Over Coming

**Here is chapter 10. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 10

Over Coming

Tea's New Cell

Atem opens the cell door and closes the door behind him. He sees Tea who is not really sleeping. Tea breaths slowly with her eyes close. Her chest was moving up and down slowly. Atem comes to the bed and unlocks Tea's chains. He then sits down on the bed and pulls Tea's head on his lap. He strokes her hair nicely and kisses her lips. "Open your eyes Tea." Said Atem Tea opens her eyes and shows a blank expression on her face. Atem pulls Tea into his arms and carries her out of her cell. He makes sure her head is against his chest, but before he exits the cell he gently kisses Tea's lips a little longer. He then leaves the cell with Tea in his arms.

Throne Room

Atem had made sure that no one would see him carry Tea in the throne room. He places Tea down and locks chains around her arms and neck. Atem pats her head like well behave pet. She sits there motionless and gazes blankly. He moves back to his throne before anyone could see what he was doing. Mana enters the throne room and comes up behind the throne. "Hey pharaoh!" Shouted Mana. Atem jumps up out of his seat at the outburst. He turns and sees Mana laughing hard. She moves to the front and helps Atem up. "You should have seen your face." Said Mana. She grabs Atem's hand. Atem gets up on his feet. "Mana if I was you I would not show yourself for a couple of days." Said Mahad. He comes in the throne room. He crosses his arms. "Why would you say that Atem wouldn't know how to get me back." Said Mana. Atem laughs lightly to himself Mana turns around to see him laughing. _Uh oh I know that look. _Thought Mana. "Mahad's right I would beware because." Atem lower his voice. "I curse you with bad luck." Said Atem in a low voice. Mana just laugh. "Yeah right." Said Mana. Mana trips coming down the throne. She looks up at Atem and runs out of the room in fear. Atem and Mahad just laugh. "How you know that bad luck would strike her?" Asked Mahad. "Simple I had my foot stuck out." Said Atem. They both laugh even harder.

Tea's mind

Tea runs out of the palace and into the market. She no longer care if she was in Egypt all she wanted was to be away from the bearers of the Millennium Items. She makes a lot of twist and turns. _I got to get out of here. _Thought Tea. She then ran into someone. She fell backwards and looks up to see Atem. Atem smiles down at her. Tea starts to shake in fear. Atem bends down while Tea starts to back away on her hands and feet. She backs up into Seth. She looks up and gets up. She starts to run to her right. She notices there is a priest on her right then she tried her left only to notice another priest. She realizes then that she is surrounded. Tea tries to look for an escape out. _I got to get out this inner mind. _Thought Tea. _"There is no escape from this place." _Said Atem._ "That's not true. There is an escape you just have to do something that you are afraid of doing." _Said a childlike voice. _I know that voice. Yugi. _Tears stream down her face by the thought of her friends.

Tea looks up at the group. They smile back at her. They made their circle smaller around her. Her eyes widen. She then notices that the Market place is starting to fade away. _What did he mean by doing something I fear. _Thought Tea. Then an idea came to her. She goes near Atem and surprises everyone. She wraps her arms around Atem and kisses him close to where his lips are. Everything starts to fade away and Tea sees a door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. The light was so bright she had to cover her eyes.

Throne Room

Tea blinks her eyes. Life returns back into her eyes. She looks and sees the pharaoh talking to one of his priest. She looks down and sees that she is in chains connected to the throne. She feels a chain around her neck. _Oh now how will I escape. _Thought Tea. Atem had stop talking to his Mahad and turns around towards Tea. Tea freezes hoping he did not notice her going back to being in control of herself again. She starts to panic every step Atem took to where she is. Atem sits on the throne and pats Tea's head. _What does he think I am a dog or something? _Thought Tea. _If I ever in a place alone with Atem I'm going to punch him. _Thought Tea.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 10. I'll update chapter 11 as soon as I can.**


	11. Surprises

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

Surprises

Throne Room

Tea brings the food to Atem. She is glad that she was a waitress. She balances it with one hand. She bows and holds up the tray. Atem grabs the peach from the tray and starts to eat. Tea then sits next to the throne. Atem gently pats Tea's head. Tea does not do anything for fear of her mind being taking over again. _If he pats my head like I'm a dog one more time I'm going to bite him and I don't care if everyone sees me do it. _Thought Tea. Tea sat there motionless and saw a crying boy come in the throne.

The boy kept crying and he was guided by Mana. Atem comes down from his throne and bends down on one knee and places his hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?" Asked Atem. The boy sniff, but cries even harder when he try to say it. His priests come by with some cloths and gives it to Atem. Atem wipes the boy's face with it. The boy then stops crying. "My dad…I can't find my dad." Said the boy. "We'll find him don't you worry he must be somewhere in Egypt." Said Atem. The boy shakes his head. "Dad told me we would go to Rome together and we got separate and I don't know the way." The boy said. He starts crying again. "Don't worry I'll send you an escort to Rome and the escort won't leave until you find your dad." Said Atem. The boy look up and smile. He bows head almost more than ten times. "Thank you pharaoh." Said the boy. "But until then get the boy something to eat and drink and feel his bags full of food." Said Atem. The servants in the room bow and went to work. "Simon can you show the boy to where he can rest up before he goes on his way?" Asked Atem. "Of course." Said Simon. He guides the boy out of the throne room.

Tea sat there shock at what she just witness. _Wow! that was nice of Atem. He was so kind to him like he was in the future. _Thought Tea. Atem returns to his throne and steers at Tea. Tea tries to look like a doll. Atem smirks lightly at her. _Odd I thought I just saw some life in her. I guess she broke free of mind controlling. _Thought Atem. He goes and sits on the throne and listens to some reports of thieves running lose in the desert. _I could easily tell the priests that she is no longer under control. _Thought Atem. Atem looks down at Tea and grabs an apple. _Nah I think I'll play this little game with her. _Thought Atem.

Nighttime

Throne Room

Everyone left the room leaving Atem and Tea alone. Atem comes to where Tea is and unlocks her chains. Tea thinks of escaping then only to have her plans ruin when Atem lifts her in his arms. Tea tries to hide a blush that was coming. Atem smirks when he sees the blush. He makes sure her head is against his chest. Tea leans her head towards his chest lightly. She struggles not to fall asleep when he walks down the hall. _Wait where are we going. _Thought Tea. Atem unlocks the door and opens it. He places Tea on the bed and places chains on her arms. _Great more chains. _Thought Tea. Atem bends down near Tea's head and brushes his lips against her lips. He gently kisses her. He closes his eyes. Tea blushes a very bright red. _Whoa he's kissing me. I must be dreaming. _Thought Tea. Atem breaks from her lips and moves over to her ear. "I know you are no longer under control, Tea." Said Atem. He lifts his head away from Tea and looks deeply into her blue eyes. She looks up shock. "How did you know?" Asked Tea. "Well there was the light in your eyes and the way you blush especially when I kiss you." Said Atem. "When you were under control you were a very good servant." Said Atem. Tea thought back of him petting her. She glares up angrily at Atem. "How dare you use me as a servant." Said Tea. "Well I said the next punishment would be worst than the first one, but now that your free I ma have to come up with a worst punishment than this." Said Atem. Tea shudders at most of the options he may have pick for her. "Wait please don't do this." Said Tea. She was close to crying. "And why shouldn't I?" Asked Atem. "Because I challenge you to a game." Said Tea.

Atem laughs when Tea mentions challenge a game with him. "I think we know what happen last time when you challenge me to the game." Said Atem. "Yes I believe I have your punishment picked out." Said Atem. "Wait Atem!" Yelled Tea. Atem gives her a shock expression on his face. "How do you know my name?" Asked Atem. "I'll tell you if you play a game with me and if I lose I'll tell you more and if I win you have to let me go." Said Tea. Atem smirks at her. "Lets do it with a higher stakes. If I win you give me all the information I want and." Atem takes a deep breath and smiles up at Tea. "I'll serve you as your servant." Said Tea. Atem smiles at her. "That and always stay here in the palace along with never to leave also become my wife." Said Atem. Tea gasps when he said that.

_What his wife does he like me that much? _Thought Tea. Tea looks up at Atem with fear in her eyes what is he planning. "What's the matter are you afraid?" Asked Atem Tea snaps out of shock and brings her best challenging look. "I won't lose." Said Tea. Atem laughs and kisses her forehead while she blushes. "I'm sure you will lose my queen. I'll go report everything to the priests about all this. Oh and Tea don't run away this time." Said Atem. He laughs and closes the door. _Oh great why didn't I punch him. If I see him I'm going to kick him. _Thought Tea. She looks up at the ceiling. _He's nice and all, but why does he want me as his wife? Is this suppose to weaken me or something? He usually keeps his word so this can't be a lie. I hope this one is a lie. _Thought Tea. She struggles hard to fall asleep.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 11. I'll update chapter 12 soon. **


	12. Riding

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 12. Sorry it took awhile to update.**

Chapter 12

Riding

Tea's Cell

Tea lay down against the bed. After a couple hours she had finally fell asleep. "Good Morning!" Yelled Mana. Tea woke wide awake from the yell. "Today is the day." Said Mana. She goes and unlocks the chains to the bed. Tea gives a huge yawn. "Looks like someone did not get a lot of sleep last night." Mana teased. She puts chains on Tea's wrist and pulls Tea out of the cell by the chains. Tea at first stumble, but then regains her balance and both Mana and Tea make it outside in the hallway.

Throne Room.

Atem walks into the throne room. "So I guess today is the day." Said Seth. Atem just nods his head. "Why did tell her if she lose that you would marry her. She tried to kill you." Said Seth. He crosses his arms. Atem smirks and laughs lightly. "Well if I marry her then I won't have to be force to marry anyone else and I'm starting to doubt that she was the one who tried to kill me." Said Atem. "Then who do you think it is?" Asked Seth. "That's what I'll find out when I beat her." Said Atem. "Besides I like the fact that she is confident and those blue eyes look so loving." Continue Atem. "If she is from the future then all she has to do is beat me in the cave at a shadow game." Said Atem. "But that would be impossible for her to win she does not have a Millennium Item to call out the monster on tomb tablet." Said Seth. "She won't need one. She'll be able to play." Said Atem. Seth sighs lightly at Atem. "I better go on ahead and meet the other four priests and Simon." Said Seth. "Mahad said he would travel with you, Mana, and the female prisoner." Continue Seth. Seth walks out of the throne room. _I know I'm going to enjoy this. _Thought Atem.

Hallway

Tea was starting to lose her balance. Mana had to put Tea's arm over her. Tea then couldn't stand any longer she fell to the floor asleep. "Hey wake up. There's no time for sleeping." Said Mana. Mana tries to shake Tea awake, but Tea softly breathes in and out. _Oh great she fell asleep. _Thought Mana. Mana sees a guard and waves for him to come over. "Hey pick her up and carry her to the throne room." Said Mana. The guard just nods and picks up Tea. He follows closely behind Mana to the throne room where the pharaoh waited.

Throne Room

Atem and Mahad wait in the throne room for Mana. "What could be taking Mana so long with the prisoner?" Asked Atem. "Knowing Mana she must be teasing the girl by taking her time." Said Mahad. They both hear the door open and turn to see Mana and a guard carrying Tea. Atem runs to Tea and see her sleeping. "What happen to her?" Asked Atem. "My guess is she did not get enough sleep last night." Said Mana. "She should be just fine. She'll probably just need a couple of hours of sleep and she'll be ready to duel. It's a good thing this place is only a couple hours away." Said Mahad. Atem just nods and takes Tea's sleeping form from the guard into his arms. "Come let us prepare our horses." Said Atem. _I guess that means you'll be riding with me. _Thought Atem.

Outside of Egypt

Atem rides on horse back with Mahad and Mana in front. There were guards around Atem and Tea lay against Atem's chest breathing softly. He had lean down a couple of times and kiss Tea's forehead and lips only to receive a soft sigh from her lips. He smiled down on her when he heard her sigh. The ride continues with Tea sleeping and Mana brushing up on her magic which Mahad kept getting hit with water.

Tomb

Atem gets down off his horse and picks up Tea. Mana and Mahad do the same. "You both go in. I'll wake up sleeping beauty." Said Atem. Atem then shakes Tea, but then he has another idea. He kisses Tea hard and holds her nose with his hand making it harder for Tea to breath. His eyes shut. Tea's eyes open wide and she moves her arms. She then pushes Atem away from her and starts to take in deep breaths. "Are you trying to kill me." Said Tea. "That was for sleeping on the way here. I had no one to talk to." Said Atem. He almost sounded upset. Tea tries to punch Atem's shoulder, but her fist was caught by Atem's. She tries the other hand and it was the same result. Atem brings her closer and whisper in her ear. "Ready to lose my future queen." Said Atem. Tea looks at him almost in anger. "I'm ready to win this, pharaoh." Said Tea. Atem reaches over and kiss Tea on the lips Tea very gently returns the kiss. Atem then takes Tea's chains and pulls her inside the tomb.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 12. I'll update chapter 13 soon.**


	13. Twist

**Hey guys sorry this is late. I've been busy preparing for School and today is my birthday. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 13

Twist

Tomb

Tea enters the tomb with Atem tugging on her chains. She looks around and sees all six priests, Mana, Simon, and five cloak figures with hoods over their faces. Tea looks at every thing with amazement. There was a fire almost all around. Sweat pour down her face. _I wish my hands were free. I need to wipe this sweat off. _Thought Tea. She looks around and sees that no one else seem to be affect or did not show it. _Oh man are they trying to kill me. _Thought Tea. She felt herself fainting.

Atem looks back at Tea and smirks. _She looks like she is about to faint, but don't worry Tea things will cool down for you soon. _Thought Atem. Atem closes the entrance, which makes Tea's eyes wide. _This time you won't be able to escape. _Thought Atem. Atem unlocks Tea's chains and then moves over to where the hooded figures were. The hooded figures bow. "My lord pharaoh is the prisoner playing a shadow game?" Asked one of the hooded figures in a whisper. Atem smirks and nods his head. "Yes, but lets make it extreme." Said Atem. The five hooded figures did not show any shock, but only bow. "Yes my pharaoh." Said the hooded figures in unison.

Atem stood across from Tea. One of the hooded figures came by and stood at the center. "To all of you to know this is a shadow game." Said the hooded figure. Tea shudders at the thought of the shadow game. "Not just any shadow game. In this shadow game the losers memories will go straight to the winner while the loser will lose all his/her memories." Said the hooded figure. Tea's mouth went wide open.

_My…my…memories…will be gone. All my pasts adventures with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Atem…will be gone. _Thought Tea. She looks at Atem who had a please smile on his face. _How can I beat someone who is a complete expert and I'm nothing close to a beginner at this? _Thought Tea. Tea looks down and sees a bunch of tablets with monsters in front of her. _Do I play with these if so how? _Thought Tea. Tea looks up at Atem with his arms cross. "Are you ready to play Tea?" Asked Atem. "Lets do this." Said Tea.

Atem smiles at Tea. "Well ladies first." Said Atem. Tea looks up nervous. "Oh…royalty should definitely be first." Said Tea. She starts to sweat even more at the thought of going first. "Okay." Said Atem. The hooded figures started mumbling and Tea stares wide eye at them. Atem raises his hand over his first tablet with curse of dragon. Tea could not see the picture of the monster. Atem glances over at Tea and Tea looks in aww as the tablet rise. "Are you going or do you want to forfeit and just give up your memories?" Asked Atem. Tea shakes her head and looks up. "I'm not giving up just hold on." Said Tea.

Tea looks down and spots a monster known as Scarlet Witch. She moves her hand over that tablet. The tablets turn to face each other. Scarlet Witch comes out along with curse of dragon. Curse of Dragon destroys Scarlet Witch with its breath. Then Tea's tablet falls back the picture vanishes and Tea feels something cold down at her feet. Tea looks down and gasps. She saw that her the ice had travel up to her knees. Tea was near the urge to scream. She hears some laughing across the room. Tea looks up and sees Atem laughing. "What's so funny?" Asked Tea. Atem looks up at Tea. "The way you look when the ice came up to our knees. Let me say this each time your monster is destroy ice will start building it's way up to your body. The duel will be over if you surrender or you are unable to call out your monster which shouldn't be too soon." Said Atem. "I won't lose!" Shouted Tea. _This reminds me of when we were dueling in…in…where were Yugi, Atem, who was inside Yugi, Joey, Tristan, the Kiaba brothers, Serenity, and I dueling again? _Thought Tea. _Could I be losing my memories now? No of course, not that would be impossible. I'm just not focusing right. _Thought Tea. "I believe it's your move." Said Atem. His arms were cross. Tea looks down and spots Harpie Lady. _Hey that's Mai's favorite card well it's stone. _Thought Tea. She reaches out her hand toward the stone tablet and both tablets turn around. Atem reveals Celetic Guardian. Celetic Guardian was destroy. Both tablets fell down. Tea saw Atem get some ice on him. Tea looks down and sees Harpie Lady. Tea reaches her hand over Harpie Lady. Atem starts to giggle. Tea looks up. "What's so funny?" Asked Tea. She then notices that nearly everyone except the hooded figures who kept chanting were laughing. "Your just predictable." Said Atem. He raises his hand over a tablet. "What do you mean?" Asked Tea. The two tablets turn. Harpie Lady comes out and Gaia the Fierce Knight came out and attack Harpie Lady. The ice went all the way up from Tea's knees to her waist. Tea gasps at how far it went up.

_Poor girl. She does not realize that by playing Harpie Lady twice the ice will go up further. _Thought Atem. Atem looks down and sees one of the Egyptian God Cards and smiles. "H…he…hey could you hur…hurry…it's…free…zing." Said Tea. She was shivering. She was trying to keep warm. "Not to worry the next stone I choose will put an end to you being cold." Said Atem. "I'm quite disappointed about this duel I thought for sure you would put up a better fight than this." Said Atem. Atem raises his hand over Seifer and Tea raises her hand over the Flames Sword Man. Seifer attacks the Flames Sword Man. Atem smiles when he sees the ice starts go up covering the rest of her body.

Tea let out a scream of terror. She saw the ice going up. _What I can't…no…my memories. _Thought Tea. She sees Atem coming towards her. _Joey, Tristan, Yugi. _Thought Tea. Atem was standing right next to her. The ice was right at her neck and it continue to go up. Tea looks up at Atem in defeat. "Atem…please." Said Tea in a choke whisper. "Shhh…this will be over soon. Don't struggle. Don't try to struggle." Said Atem in a whisper. Tea allows her head drop in defeat. _Well I guess this is for the best since I may never get back to the present. _Thought Tea. The ice travel over her head and froze her.

Atem smiles at the frozen figure of Tea. _Not to worry Tea. As soon all your memories are gone the ice will melt which shouldn't be too soon. _Thought Atem. Mahad comes over along with the other priests. "Have you found out what she is?" Asked Mahad. Atem turns to his priests. "Yes and it turns out she is from the future." Said Atem. Everyone gasp. "Shouldn't we let her go and help her find a way home. "There would be no point for that because this girl could never have gone home. So she might as well have forgotten everything." Said Atem. He raises his hand to the frozen Tea. "Shouldn't be too much longer." Said Atem. All of a sudden, the ice breaks and Tea falls out unconscious into Atem's arms. "All her memories are gone." Said Atem. He smiles as all her memories and her dreams rush into his head. "Let's go on back and put the queen in her chambers until the wedding." Said Atem. Everyone bows and gets prepare to head back to the palace. _I have finally won the prize. _Thought Atem.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It may take awhile for me to update on my next chapter since school start. Sorry for the late update. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	14. The Wedding

**Here is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story.**

Chapter 14

The Wedding

Palace

Tea's Chamber

Tea wakes up in a huge chamber. She was wearing a fancy white gown with a golden crown that had an eye on it. Her wrist had two golden bracelets on both wrist and a necklace. _Where am I? Who am I? _Thought Tea. She looks around at her surroundings. She stands up and walks around her chamber. She sees a mirror and looks at her reflection. _What am I? _Thought Tea. She then hears a knock on the door. She turns around and sees Mana and Isis come in. Tea looks at the new visitors. "Greetings Tea are you ready?" Asked Isis. Tea looks at them with a confused look. "Ready? Ready for what?" Asked Tea.

Outside

"Is everything ready for tonight?" Asked Atem. "Yes pharaoh your wedding will begin. It's odd that you would have all of this on your birthday." Said Simon. The palace shone golden. Many guests from royal families had arrived for Atem's wedding. Atem had a golden ring with nothing on it for now. _I have went through all her thoughts and I know she has feelings for me like I do for her. _Thought Atem. He turns and looks at the ring on the small stone table in front of him. _As soon as that ring is place on her finger, she will belong to me and will never go back to the future. _Thought Atem. Atem smiles at the thought of having Tea. _I know my spirit from the future had brought Tea to the past for me. _Thought Atem. "Pharaoh, the girl should be arriving soon." Said Mahad. He bows to the Atem as he says this.

Tea's Chamber

"It's your wedding today silly." Said Mana. She moves over to Tea and starts brushing through some of her hair. "My…wedding." Said Tea. "Yes you agree to marry the pharaoh." Said Isis. "Oh I did?" Asked Tea. "Yes you did and we came to come get you." Said Isis. She takes Tea hand and walks down the hall with Mana behind. _How could I forget my wedding and who is it I'm marrying? _Thought Tea. She continues to walk down the hallway with Isis and Mana.

Outside

Tea arrives outside the palace and looks up and sees Atem smiling down at her. _Is he the one? _Thought Tea. She walks up to him slowly. Her eyes never left his. As soon as she arrives at his side she feels his hand come around her waist and pull her to him. They both turn to face the alter. Simon stood in front of them and says something in a weird language that Tea does not understand. Tea is then turn around and Atem places the golden ring on her middle finger all of a sudden the ring shines so bright nearly everyone covers their eyes from the light. Tea looks up at Atem weak as ever. He then brings his lips down to hers and kisses her while she kisses him back. Her eyes gently close. They soon part. "I give you the Pharaoh and his wife Queen Tea!" Shouted Simon. Everyone cheer at the new wedded couple.

Throne Room

Atem walks down his throne and goes to where Tea is. "Pharaoh." Said Isis. She bows her head. Atem turns to face her. "What is it Isis?" Asked Atem. "We have found the man who tried to kill you should we do the usual punishment?" Asked Isis. "Yes the usual punishment will be find." Answer Atem. "But I will not be there to see this man punish. Please understand that I will be with my queen and give some of her memories back." Said Atem. Isis bows as Atem turns around and heads for his chambers were his queen awaited for his arrival.

**Hope you all enjoy this story. I do have more stories for yugioh coming up. Please review.**


End file.
